


I'll make this feel like home

by aleunia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, I've put both tags for Mike because he could be either in this fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mikey boii goes into it uwu, SO, but it's in there if you squint, but literally ninety percent fluff, it's not explicitly mentioned, kind of a songfic??, lil bit of angst, mentions of subspace, soft boyfriends being soft boyfriends, there's like, three verses in this of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleunia/pseuds/aleunia
Summary: Mike and Will have been through hell and back together. Now they finally have some time for what they love.ALTERNATIVELY: Soft boyfriends being SOFT AS FUCK BOYFRIENDS
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	I'll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some short and sweet fluff between the gayest boyfriends in fictional existence!! I haven't proof read or anything, so I apologise if there's any typos, sentences that don't make sense, etc. I just needed to write something so I could get past the severe writer's block I'm stuck in currently.

It had never been unusual for Will and Mike to cuddle.

Ever since they'd been little kids, after they'd first met, the two had been inseparable. There was no Mike or Will, no Will or Mike. It was always Mike AND Will, Will AND Mike. It had been that way since day _one._

So as they'd gotten older, they'd gotten closer. From about seven years old, the two would snuggle up on the sofa in the Wheelers' basement and play the Atari or watch scary movies at midnight, warm under the mountain of blankets draped over their bodies. 

It was all okay until Will had gone missing.

When they'd found him and he'd been cleared to come home, Mike had been ecstatic, his joy unable to be controlled. His eyes were brighter than they'd been for what felt like years, his movements were wholehearted and happy and his heart was _soaring._

But that had changed quickly.

Will had been _changed_ by the Upside - quieter, more withdrawn, something everybody save for Mike had figured was impossible. Mike had never really noticed that Will was a _quiet_ person. After all, he was never really quiet with Mike. It had made him feel special, the fact that Will was louder with him than with anyone else. It showed that Will trusted him - liked him enough to take up more space and sound and time. 

But as he had continued to get quieter and quieter, Mike had known there was something wrong. He couldn't even come into contact with Will anymore, the smaller boy opting to flinch away and wince and rub his wrists anxiously. He'd always tell Mike he was just warm and didn't want to get warmer, but Mike had _known._ Had known that it was something more - something deeper. He wanted to huddle up on the sofa with Will again, wanted to watch scary movies and laugh together after the jump scare scenes.

But he had known he couldn’t do that anymore.

Will had been so _cold._

It had, quite honestly, been a miracle that Mike and Joyce had refused to give up on looking for answers – refused to leave Will’s side. Because if they had, Will – alongside many others – wouldn’t have been stood with them in the days after the Lab incident.

Mike hadn’t known then, but he knew now that if Will had died, he wouldn’t have been able to survive.

Will was his home. That was that. And his naïve little thirteen-year-old self had been too blindly by heteronormative society to acknowledge why Will was his home.

He understood now. He wasn’t blind anymore. 

_\--_

So when they found themselves cuddled up on the sofa in the basement, it wasn't surprising. The radio was playing lowly in the background, drowned out by whatever was on the television. To be completely honest, Mike wasn't very focused on that. He was more focused on the sharp lines of Will's beautiful face, the way his newly cut chestnut hair curled at the ends (he'd finally gotten rid of the bowl-cut, instead going for longer hair; left side hanging close to his shoulder while the right side was shaved). Mike absolutely _adored_ it, loved running his fingers through it, over the shaved surface, tangling in the longer side, anything. It was so soft - like velvet. And he was addicted. 

It was funny, because usually he was completely lost in Will whenever he got like this - close enough and alone enough to adore every single inch of Will's relaxed body, shoulder pressed to Mike's, arm around his shoulders, soft smile on his face, but this time he wasn't entirely lost. Not yet, anyway. He was still present enough to acknowledge the radio _finally_ changing from a god-awful country tune to something hilariously familiar. He couldn't help but smile as he twisted enough to kiss Will's pulse point on his neck, the smaller boy snorting and batting him away playfully. Mike knew why - Will could get easily worked up if his neck was messed with enough. It was cute, how flustered he'd get. Mike didn't want to push it, so he pulled away and closed his eyes and smiled as he reached up and slowly stroked through Will's hair before letting his arm drop. 

His smile widened as the lyrics of the song on the radio echoed through his mind.

_Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer_  
_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_  
_What started out this friendship has grown stronger_  
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_  
_I said there is no reason for my fear_  
_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_  
_You give my life direction_  
_You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander_  
_I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window_  
_On a cold, dark winter's night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Mike leaned over to Will, heart skipping every second beat, his lips stretched into a soft smile as he tilted his head to the side to whisper into Will's ear.

_"And I can't fight this feeling anymore."_

Will chortled and slapped away Mike's hand that was cupped against the smaller boy's cheek, like they were sharing incriminating secrets that could force them into a lifetime in prison. In a way, they _were_ sharing incriminating stuff. This was something for _them._ Nobody else. Something like what they had wasn’t designed for the entire world to know.

  
"You're a dork," Will told him playfully and Mike's smile somehow widened, his entire beautiful and sharp face lighting up with the power of a thousand suns.

“I’m _your_ dork, though,” Mike pointed out softly, kicking his feet up on to the couch and cuddling close into Will’s side, head on his partner’s shoulder and hands linked together in Will’s lap. Will sighed with a gentle smile, reaching with the hand Mike wasn’t holding and burying it into Mike’s curls, carding his fingers artfully, pulling just enough to make Mike’s head go all fuzzy and warm and for his senses to completely focus on Will.

Only Will.

He knew what the headspace he was in was called, had discovered it a while ago when him and Will had first fooled around below the belt, but he didn’t really pay much mind to that as he closed his eyes and huddled even more against Will, brain cloudy and unfocused, the only sounds he could hear being Will’s steady breathing and the music echoing through the radio. His entire body felt warm and tingly and _safe,_ the sensation overwhelming yet just enough – comfortable enough for him to want to stay there forever.

Will’s attention was still on the television, but Mike knew he was as equally aware of Mike as he was of the movie playing. Mike could feel Will continuously squeezing his hand, stroking through his hair, leaning into Mike to make him even more comfy.

"Kiss me," Mike murmured, voice breaking a little. He wasn't used to being able to say that - was still scared to, just in case. But he had nothing to be scared of, for it was just him and Will, the basement door locked, protecting them, hiding them from the things that could hurt them. Will turned to look at him, eyes wide and beautiful and _perfect,_ little smile on his face as his eyes flickered between Mike's own slightly hazy gaze and his lips. It was a slow lean in, Will cupping Mike's cheek softly, leaning in just enough for his breath to fan out across Mike's face before he closed the distance between them. Mike parted his lips on instinct, whining a little as Will licked into his mouth before pressing his tongue in, their eyes closed, already lost in sensation.

Mike leaned forward just enough to hook one of his hands on Will's waist and for his other to knot into Will's hair, dragging him closer, _closer,_ a small noise from Will getting lost between them and Will adjusted them, pushing Mike back first down on to the sofa and crawling over him, bodies aligned, hips pressed together perfectly, like they were built for each other. Will broke away momentarily to kiss at Mike's throat before he captured his mouth again, Mike trying his very best not to smile into the kiss and break it as Will's knees settled on either of of him, Will's hands caressing his sides reassuringly as Mike's head slowly removed him from the world, lost in feeling and fuzziness and love. He couldn't think, couldn't feel properly beyond Will's touches on his body, feeling each little caress, each little lick into the ravenette's mouth like each individual moment was inking itself into Mike's flesh. He wouldn't mind if it was. 

There was no chance to worry if they'd gotten it wrong - if they'd gotten it wrong in front of so many people, if what they had wasn't worth the pain that could be inflicted, because it would be lost between their lips and their love. Mike didn't care, and Will certainly didn't either. They'd fought inter-dimensional demons, what were a few traditional land owners? 

Will was all Mike had ever wanted, even before he’d known.

He was home. And that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want this in Season 4. Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
